


Green

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of SPN Halloween 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Boredom, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e15 Death Takes a Holiday, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: A young Reaper is on leaf duty in autumn. He’s not so thrilled.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of SPN Halloween - **Day 6:** Falling Leaves

All the leaves were full, and lush, and _green_. Always with the green. Why green anyway?

Sure, it basically fell in the center of the primate colour spectrum. What with their three photoreceptors and all. _And_ was the colour they were capable of seeing the most shades of. But still, that was a poor reason to make nearly every single leaf and tree some shade of _green_. It was like working in Oz. And the primate thing seemed a little like favouritism. After all, there were reptiles that had four photoreceptors, and butterflies with six. Heck, the mantis shrimp’s got _twelve_. Why not make them a colour _those_ guys could appreciate?

… okay, so maybe basing the colour scheme on a crustacean that wouldn’t see it was a little unrealistic. But come on, green? There were better colours that the leaves could all be aside from _green_. Like… what about pink? Cherry blossoms looked pretty awesome, and _they_ were pink. The world needed more pink trees. They were so cheerful.

Oh how he missed Japan in the spring. (And all the other places that had planted the cherry blossom trees.) But it was much later in the year now, and Cole Griffith — a Reaper who had died as a child and had ended up being chosen once he’d “crossed over” and permitted to decide one of two options: go to his own personal heaven, or become a Reaper — sighed as he tapped yet _another_ green leaf with his fingertip, watching as it turned from green to yellow and continue to change until it fell from the tree. His current assignment was somewhere in Canada, along the western coast.

He ran his hand apathetically through more green leaves and watched as they did the same. At least the cherry blossoms were tiny and fun.

\- 30 -


End file.
